Love Hina: destiny
by Onichun
Summary: [AU] What if Hinata Sou had more tenants from the start... And just what is it lurking in the shadows? [Dropped]
1. Chapter 1

"Haruka, you will take care of this in until the new landlord arrives and help install the new tenants coming soon so please take good care of them until then," said an old lady as she talked to a younger woman.

"Yes mother, so how many new tenants are coming until the new landlord will be here?" the woman, named Haruka asked.

"I think two of them will have arrived by tomorrow and the other will arrive after the landlord's arrival however I would like you to meet them to avoid any unnecessary misconceptions." The older woman said, "Well I think it's best if I inform the current tenants of my leave now so you can drive me to the airport."

* * *

"So I will be resigning as residential manager of this dorm and leave for an 'around the world hot spring tour'," The old lady declared as she sat at the table with the current five tenants and the woman she had spoken to earlier. The declaration prompted immediate protests from the resident brunette as her parents would be having problems with her living there without a manager. The old lady quickly raised her hand silencing the young lady, "Don't worry, it will all work out Naru-san." She said as she tried to diffuse the situation as Naru was the only possible hindrance for the moment to her plan giving a reasuring smile as well. The woman had then moved nimbly down the staggering stairs leading up to the large building together with her daughter saying their goodbyes. 

"Wait Motoko-chan," Naru called as the raven haired high-schooler was in the process leaving the building.

"Sorry Naru-sempai, but training camp starts today so I will leave everything to you." She said as rushing out the door trying to avoid her followers that most certainly was outside waiting for her leaving. The blonde foreigner just waved good bye to the girl leaving for her camp before she started running to some part of the dorm. It was obvious to Naru that she did not care.

"Kitsune," however Naru's plead went unheard to the blonde who had a bad headache after a night out with to much alcohol. The last tenant had magically disappeared, _'probably doing the laundry'_ Naru thought. Naru no longer saw any point in trying to persuade the other tenants in the matter as no one seemed to care much about the situation.

* * *

"Prepare the papers; they just requested our support for this matter as they themselves are unable to involve themselves without rising suspicions. Give a rundown on the facts and ask your friend to help out as she lives there already and might be able to aid you." Said a man sitting behind his desk. 

"Yes sir, I will call her, she should be able to give us a cover for this matter and help out significantly however I do not understand how it is necessary to attend to that place." The woman standing in front of the man said.

"That is just a matter of enhancing the effectiveness of the mission and to learn how to melt in with the surroundings of a crowded urban area. Dismissed." The man said and the woman left the office. _'Damn they are irksome those people always yapping about this or that and now this request but it might be good, I just have to hope that this place Hinata is still standing when it's over.'_ The man thought while he was massaging his temples.

* * *

"Keitaro dear," the old lady said in the telephone on the airport. 

"Grandma Hina!?" was the response on the other end of the line.

"Yes it's me; could you please come over to Hinata sou tomorrow? I have a rather urgent matter that I need you to address. So come tomorrow around noon." She said before she hung up the telephone not giving the man on the other end a chance to respond. She knew that he would show up tomorrow, his kind heart would see to that.

* * *

It was the day after the former landlord Hinata Urashima had left and now standing atop outside the building was her daughter Haruka and three young women. She had only expected two of them but the third had been added just yesterday after a call from a friend of hers saying she needed help with some matter. 

"This is Hinata sou," Haruka said indicating to the large building, "You will each assigned a room from me if you follow me and take your belongings with you." The three women followed the elder and were soon in the lobby.

"Urashima-san you said earlier that you had no landlord here at the moment?" one of them said.

"Yeah, the old owner and landlord left yesterday however there are probably going to come a new one here today."

"Why are you not the landlord?" another woman asked.

"I have my hands full with the teahouse and would be unable to tend to the dorm even though I am going to have a help coming later this week." Haruka said, "Okay Baker-san you take room 305, Calvert-san you will take room 202 and Aoyama-san take room 303. When you are done leaving your things in the rooms I would like you to return here so the other tenants can meet you." She said as she indicated where their rooms were on a drawing over the building.

Five minutes later the women returned back to the common room. As Baker just came down the stair Haruka made an earsplitting whistle. "Everyone meeting in the common room!" she yelled making the women already there wince. Soon the sounds of foot steps could be heard as four girls appeared from different places in the dorm.

"Heyas Haruka? Who are they? My new playmates?" the ever cheerful foreigner Kaolla Su asked as she jumped down the stairs.

"If you all sit down the sofas I am going to explain." She said motioning for them to sit. "This is three of your new neighbors I could introduce you all to them but it would be much easier for themselves to perform introductions." The three women in question had remained standing but Haruka while the tenants already living there had comfortably seated themselves.

"Hello I am Lucy Baker, eighteen years old and from the USA and will be living here until I have finished my studies at Tokyo University." The tall slender woman with dirty blonde hair said in almost perfect Japanese.

"My name is Chelsea Calvert, nineteen years old and from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I am also here to study at Tokyo University." Chelsea said as she bowed letting her chestnut brown hair fall in front of her face. The residents at Hinata sou was marveled over the almost perfect Japanese the two obviously foreign women had used.

"Good day, my name is Aoyoma Tsuruko, nineteen years old and I am from Kyoto. I am here to study at Todai and to help my sister train in our family art." The last woman declared.

"So you are Motoko's sister?" Kitsune asked with one of her usually closed eyes open to further look over the last woman. _'Sure seems a lot like her, just great another swordswoman who hates males, there goes all my chances for actually having a guy over here.'_

"Yes, is Motoko-han here?" Tsuruko asked.

"No she left for a training camp yesterday but will be back in two weeks," Naru responded. "And I am Narusegawa Naru, it's a pleasure to meet you," she added.

"I am Kaolla Su, nice to meet ya'!" the enthusiastic girl proclaimed.

"Konno Mitsune but call me Kitsune," the fox eyed girl said.

"M-Maehara Shinobu," the shy blue haired girl stammered out.

Just as Haruka was about to dismiss the girls someone she had been waiting for appeared at the door, knocking on it lightly and then entering. "Keitaro I've been waiting for you, come with me here for a moment," she said as she produced a stack of papers from somewhere within her apron taking the man with her into the kitchen. "Wait here girls I have another thing to tell you, be right back," she declared from the kitchen.

"What is it Haruka-obasan?" the man, Keitaro asked.

"Just Haruka-san," she said as she thwacked a fan to the back to his head, "These are the papers for Hinata sou, Hina gave it all to you, you just need to sign and then you become the manager of the place." She said as she waved the papers in his face before laying the page in front of Keitaro.

"All right…" he said as he started to think over his situation. His mother wanted to be rid of him after his failing for a second time and he really no longer wanted to remain at home any more and here presented to him was a place to stay, free of charge and he might even earn a little of the whole thing. Soon reaching conclusion he started to sign all the papers. "Here," he said as he gave his aunt the papers now all signed.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention this but Hinata sou is no longer an inn but an all-girls-dormitory." Haruka said as she got the papers. _'Dang, should have told him before, aw well.'_ She though as she saw her nephew on the floor unconscious with a small steady nosebleed.

* * *

"Okay now for another major announcement, you now have a new manager for Hinata sou, who at the moment is indisposed." Haruka said as she walked back into the common room to see all the tenants; both old and new conversing in the sofas. 

"Who is it?" Naru asked.

"It's my nephew," Haruka simply said.

"What! We can't have a male manager here! It's an all-girls-dormitory! He's probably a big pervert!" Naru yelled.

"Nothing to do about it, he already owns the place you know." Haruka said unfazed as she waved about the papers just recently signed in front of Naru. "Be glad, without manager we would have to close this place up meaning all of you would have to return to your homes which of different reasons wouldn't be that opportune." This logic went home to the other tenants, except the foreigner which did not seem to entirely grasp what the whole problem was about. _'He was a male, so what? Can't be worse than my old school'_ they both thought remembering their days in high-school and the guys there.

"Hmpf, I will accept it albeit reluctantly as I have no other choice but if he does anything perverted he will wish he never entered this place." Naru declared. "If there is nothing else I will go to my room now." As Haruka shook her head the girl stomped up to the stairs. _'Knowing my nephew he's going to be wishing so this afternoon.'_ Haruka thought.

"Well that's all for now, you may do whatever you want now," Haruka said. _'Damn I need a smoke, now.'_ she thought as she saw the tenants leave the room and was just about to walk outside to take that smoke she desperately needed when Keitaro made his way outside the kitchen into the common room.

"You couldn't have said that earlier Haruka-obasan?" he asked obviously talking about the inn going all-girls-dormitory, earning him another thwack and reprimand about the suffix, as he seemed to have forgotten about the earlier one.

"I forgot, sorry but there is nothing to do about it now." The elder Urashima said. "Here are the profiles for all your tenants; the older ones have notes from granny Hina on them. Just take care of the building and try to avoid accidents to the highest degree. Your room is the manager room." She declared as she walked out intent on taking that smoke she had been thinking about and then return to the teahouse.

* * *

The newest tenants had been invited for a welcome party in the onsen by Kitsune where now all the tenants were talking loudly with each other as the subject turned to the newly appointed manager. Soon that was replaced with only one voice complaining about the whole matter.

* * *

Sitting in his room was said manager sitting reviewing the profiles with minutes soon turning into hours and as he eventually was done reading everything he noticed that it was late in the afternoon as he walked out from the room. 

He soon encountered one of the oldest tenants, counting the time she had been living there, Narusegawa Naru. She was apparently also against his staying there. He had been walking towards the kitchen when he met her and after that she had been hovering around him watching his every movement as a hawk ready to strike upon its prey. After looking around the place for fifteen minutes he had grown tired of her tirades and watching eyes.

"What are you doing following me around like that!" he exclaimed angrily at her.

"Just watching you so you don't do anything perverted, pervert." She said.

"I am not a pervert," he said as he turned his head towards her to talk to her face to face and that was the moment that his bad luck determined it was time to kick in. Somehow he managed to trip on his own feet and was sent stumbling forward until he collided into something. _'Feels warm and mushy'_ he thought as he felt his head land on something soft. As he opened his eyes and looked up towards whatever it was he collided with he saw it was one of his tenants, Konno Mitsune. He quickly bounced back and started to bow in front of her. "Sorry, it was an accident," he said but before he could explain he made the first encounter with the Naru-punch, sending him flying through the wall.

"I knew it, damn pervert," Naru muttered under her breath as she stomped away from the scene leaving the slightly tipsy 'Kitsune' standing there before she continued her walk to her room thinking nothing of the matter.

* * *

A couple of hours later Keitaro returned just as the sun went down under the horizon after taking a walk and talking to Haruka to see if there was anyway that they could switch. Apparently that would happen when hell freezes over and swarms of flying pigs clouds the air according to Haruka. At least he knew that she wouldn't be there everyday as she had high-school to attend to and just as he had Juku in the afternoon so at least he had a couple of hours where he would be free of her and probably only have to deal with the elder tenants of the dorm. It was only a minor relief however as after the flight he was given he was amazed over still being alive. However that didn't stop his new mantra from being recited as he walked through the entrance, _'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.'_

* * *

Since his arrival this last Thursday Keitaro had managed to avoid the danger to his existence at Hinata sou Naru so he 'only' had been sent flying an additional two times since his first accident. Keitaro was happily cleaning the hallways glad that Naru wasn't there anymore as she was in school, thus the danger to his existence was currently not present. He had actually found all the other tenants nice and fun, the British and American women in particular as they could help him polish up his English which was horrible. But just as he was about to walk down into the kitchen and eat some lunch he was surprised to see Naru walking through the doors. 

"Don't you have school now?"

"The school ended early due to an accident. We got this transfer student today from the United Kingdom and he seems to only speak English, he is practically like Su except he is cold and serious, long story short, he blew something up and we had to evacuate the school thus it ended early. The guy is scary, and he walks around the school with this really long stick wrapped in cloth on his back." She explained. Keitaro could only imagine, he certainly wouldn't want to meet that guy he decided as he knew Su, one destructive foreigner was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to two weeks since Keitaro arrived and became the landlord of the girls' dorm Hinata sou. The place was great even though there were some slight incidents as the occasional punch sending him flying in low earth orbit or being blown flying by missiles, courtesy of Kaolla Su but those things aside it was perfect for Keitaro. The location was good and the best part of the whole thing was that he didn't have to pay any rent.

Keitaro was currently walking with his two friends Shirai and Haitani, they had just received their prognosis over their chances at attending their preferred university and to say they were devastated was an understatement as they walked down the streets sulking. Even the weather seemed to hate them as the rain relentlessly poured down on their umbrellas. The two more flirtatious guys had just been rejected by a woman when they spotted four girls approaching them.

"Hello there, cute ladies!" Shirai greeted the four girls. "Where are you off to?"

"Are you doing anything right now? If you're not why don't you join us for karaoke?" Haitani asked them as soon as Shirai had finished. Calmly walking behind them was Keitaro catching up just as the guys started flirting with the girls.

"Losers," "Go away," "Who do you think you are," were the responses from the younger three girls, the oldest girl remained silent.

"Aw, come on, don't be so mean," Shirai said.

"Come on please," Haitani added. "So how about it?" he added as he laid a hand on the oldest girl. Looking at his friends from behind and seeing their actions Keitaro decided this was trouble as he saw the change in the girl's demeanor as Haitani laid his hand on her shoulder, Keitaro had begun to recognize that expression the girl showed, Naru wore it every time something 'untimely' happened at the inn and sent him flying. He saw her raise her umbrella and started spinning it. What happened next surprised Keitaro as she swept the umbrella downwards a sudden gale came from it and grabbed the guys and sent them sprawling backwards. Keitaro was a little befuddled and when he shook away his dizziness he saw that his so called friends had taken a quick retreat and were no longer on his sides. As he was rising to a sitting position the girl that obviously had sent them sprawling walked up.

"You! It is the act of hooligans full of lust to attempt to seduce young and innocent women and soil the unblemished skin of a maiden with their sordid hands!" she exclaimed pointing the point of the umbrella at him. "Don't you have any shame!?"

"I'm sorry about that but I had nothing to do with than and you didn't have to attack us like that," Keitaro said to her giving her a sincere look.

"Are you talking back to me you weakling?!" she said angrily and started to lift him up by the collar of his jacket with her umbrella. Keitaro was unable to breathe and started flapping with his arms wildly and accidentally cupped the girl's breast. He was promptly dropped to the ground. He saw the girl raise the umbrella and with a slight scream she unleashed an attack that sent him tumbling away but came to a stop as he landed on someone. The person let out a grunt and a muttering of from the guy, 'Damn, should have seen and avoided that one, bloody mad girl,' as he lost his balance and fell back as Keitaro was dazed unable to get up.

Keitaro was hoisted to a standing position by the man he had toppled over and saw the girl walk of in the distance before he turned back to the man. The man standing in front of Keitaro was a couple of years younger than himself judging by looks and had dark brown hair but before he could take a better look at the man he spotted an ugly scar running from just below the man's left ear down to his mouth making him seem rather rugged even though the rest of his face was like any other young man. "Are you alright there mate?" the young man asked Keitaro in English surprising Keitaro. The man actually appeared to be East Asian, at least having a parent from Asia and here he was speaking English.

"Yes I am fine, thank you very much sir." Keitaro said in English as he bowed to the younger man. _'That girl reminded me of someone but I just can't put my finger on whom.'_

"It's not a problem; one should not attack an unarmed person. However I thought she would apologize because that was a bit too much, even though you did something not so honorable." He said as he was rubbing his shin. "You don't happen to know where the Hinata teashop is located? I was told that it was by this place called Hinata sou but I just can't seem to find that place either."

"Yes, I know where it is, it's actually my aunt that runs the teashop and I am the owner of Hinata sou, Urashima Keitaro." Keitaro said happily. "If you want I can take you there." He offered.

"Yes please lead the way. Pleased to meet you Mr. Urashima, I am Sun Han" Han said as he shook Keitaro's hand.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the two males arrived at the teashop. "I'll follow you in, my aunt can be scary if you don't know her," Keitaro said shuddering, heck she even scared him sometimes even with that indifferent face her eyes could be as scary as hell. 

"If you want, however it's not a problem, I have handled scary people before and I am pretty sure that she will be nice." Han responded as he entered. There he saw the woman he had been looking for standing behind the counter.

Haruka had been having an awfully boring day with this weather almost no customers had come and she was thinking about she should close for the day as the rain was relentless in its downpour. Just as she had made up her mind, deciding to close down, a young man entered, her nephew following behind. She took a good look at the young man as something familiar was screaming to her senses when she saw him. She guessed he was partially Asian as he was to long, standing around twenty centimeters taller than Keitaro, to be Asian, his features slightly resembling those of Japanese and Chinese. Five centimeters long unruly dark brown hair and amber-green eyes, definitely not fully Asian then. Then she saw it, the scar running down from the left ear down to the mouth, she knew who it was now. _'The boy has grown since last, how old is he now, 17?' _She mused for herself just as he walked up to the desk.

"Hi and welcome to Hinata teashop, what can I do for you?" Haruka asked the man. He subtly handed her a small note, reading it over she understood what was needed of her, and actually she would be happy to do so. She then repeated her greeting in English.

"Good day madam, my name is Sun Han and I am here for the job posting you had in the newspaper. I am however bad at Japanese at best so I would need tutoring in what I may need to speak to serve people however I am able to serve, wash dishes and do the other tasks that may be needed when one work here." Han said. _'Wait a second, he was able to read the newspaper, yet he can't speak the language?'_ Keitaro thought perplexed the idea most foreign to him.

"Well the Japanese might prove a problem, however it will be at least a month before I let you handle the store alone so I suppose we could work out most of the basic Japanese during that time. So if you take the most of the cleaning and that stuff while I'll take up the orders, yeah that could work," Haruka decided. "So can you work here in the afternoons from, say tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you very much, boss," Han said in a 'close to cheerful' tone.

"Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Urashima Haruka, welcome aboard," she said as she shook Han's hand. "Be here around three p.m. tomorrow then."

The two young men walked outside after spending about three minutes in the teashop, Keitaro still thinking about how it would be possible to read, yet not speak the language. They were about to part ways, when Keitaro came up with an, in his mind, excellent idea. "Hey Han, why don't you come in where I live, you could borrow some clothes from me while we dry yours, as a thanks for helping me up and stopping my ride down the sidewalk. You can even stay for dinner, I am sure the cook won't mind, then you can test the best food there is around here." Keitaro offered.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Han replied as he followed Keitaro up the steps.

* * *

The two males walked down a hallway in Hinata sou leading to the wash room where they could dry their clothes and change into the kimonos that Keitaro had got from his room. "Is it always this quiet here?" Han asked. 

"No, it's unusually quiet here right now," Keitaro responded as he stopped by a door, "Well now we're here, at last I can be rid of these clothes, that damn kendo girl blew away my umbrella, it's all her fault." Keitaro added, saying the last bit sourly as he opened the door and entered and closed the door, both guys agreeing on changing separately with Keitaro first.

Outside the door Han quickly ran to the side, expecting the worst. He had been about to tell Keitaro that the 'kendo girl' was in there changing, standing in just a towel when the door had been shut.

Keitaro had just shut the door and stood there shivering for a couple of second looking at the floor. As he looked up he saw a tall raven haired girl standing there looking at him. A couple of seconds passed which seemed to be an eternity for Keitaro as he saw the girl standing there, _'Isn't that the kendo girl?'_ he asked himself. That was before a loud scream was heard and seconds later Keitaro was blown backwards, taking the door with him.

"What is she doing here?" Keitaro said out loud.

"You followed me here didn't you? You vile stalking male." The kendo girl accused as she drew her sword from its scabbard. If Keitaro wouldn't have been so scared he would have been very aroused from seeing the girl standing there drawing her sword in just a towel hugging her body, just barely hiding her womanly tributes. Just as she drew her sword and cast aside the sheath they heard a scream from the end of the hallway.

"Auu someone is attacking senpai." Was heard, soon followed by steps and inquiring voices. Han took the girl's momentary distraction as a sign for him to act walking up in an attempt to disarm her and retreat out of her reach as her attention was divided between Keitaro and the girl down the hallway. It was only a partial success, he himself had been too distracted with the whole situation so just as he grabbed onto the sword and sat down his right feet he slipped on the sheath and successfully yanked the sword out of her grip, however he did not manage to get out of her way.

As all the girls in the dorm came to the place where they had heard Shinobu scream they all saw Keitaro lying to the wall with a door by his side and a stranger lying over something. Everyone glance at Naru who just shook her head. "It wasn't me this time, honestly." She defended. They saw that the stranger held a sword, familiar to the older tenants of Hinata sou.

"Hey isn't that Motoko's sword?" Kitsune said. She got positive nods, it sure looked like it, the question was, where was the girl in question. The answer was soon given.

"Ah, help me, Naru-sempai these stalkers followed me here." The distressed voice was heard. Under the stranger was two arms flapping. _'I have never heard Motoko distressed before, she's always calm and collected.' _Naru said to herself, deciding heavenly retribution was in place; surely Motoko couldn't lie, at least not about the stranger. She quickly pieced together what had happened in her mind. Motoko had probably been followed here by the stalker and he had encountered Keitaro and had knocked him out and then tried to force himself on Motoko, yeah that sounded believable to Naru.

Han had been momentarily dazed as he had landed hurtfully, sure he could take pain but not much of the pain he was experiencing right now. As his focus returned he looked down on the girl lying under him, she was currently talking in a distressed voice asking for help as she tried to lift him up but unable to. He noticed something in her eyes that he recognized all too well, fear, fear beyond bounds. The girl was actually trembling in fear, it was barely noticeable because he was stopping much of it with his body weighing her down but he doubted that she would be able to stand by herself. _'Why? Why is this girl so afraid,' _Han asked himself, yet he could not come up with an answer. She had lived in a relatively safe environment so why? He decided to quickly scramble back up as he threw away the sword, it could do no more harm, its wielder out of action.

The girls saw the stranger throw the sword to the side and then vigorously jump back up and then quickly disappearing into the washroom. The girls saw that under the stranger had indeed Motoko been lying, and just in a towel no less. She was trembling badly. Naru decided that now was the time to strike; he had no way to run. But just as she reached the door he exited holding a bundle of clothes that she recognized as Motoko's gi and hakama. She let go of one of her Naru punches but to her surprise he dodged and grabbed onto her arm and flung her forward. The girls were surprised, and angered, no one had dodged a Naru punch and then this stranger attacked Naru. The only one not reacting was Tsuruko; she was just watching how it all played out curiously, she would like to see what the young man would do. Now lying in the hallway down for the count was Keitaro, Motoko and Naru. The boy continued walking forward, the girls thinking he was stealing Motoko's clothes just like the stalker he was but they felt powerless to act, had Naru been unable to beat him none of them would be able, except Tsuruko but she was just looking at the scene. _'It's her sister for crying out loud, isn't she going to act!'_ Kitsune mentally screamed out. She watched as the stranger sat down by Motoko.

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you," Han gently whispered in the kendo girl's ear, however not earning a response from the still trembling girl. "Please try to sit up, I am only trying to help," he continued softly. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response from the girl as she seemed to be in some kind of aftershock, unable to respond to the outer world, he decided to do this himself. He softly and slowly lifted her back so it wasn't resting against the floor and started to dress her.

The girls seeing the stranger dress her was actually about to rush in all of them and beat him, but seeing Tsuruko's outstretched arm in front of them telling them to stay put and pleading look as she had stopped them they did as she quietly asked them. _'Sorry Motoko-han, but you need to come out of your world to ever be able to succeed Shinmeiryu. To ascend to your true potential you need to open up and face your fears.' _Tsuruko said in her mind to calm herself, knowing that this might just as well harm as much as it could help her sister. The stranger was currently battling with Motoko's hakama trying not to get his hands in any improper places.

Keitaro was slowly coming to and saw Han working with the kendo girl's hakama dressing her carefully. As his dizziness disappeared he used the wall to steady himself as he stood up. He saw his tenants standing in the end of the corridor however Naru was missing. As he walked up to them he started talking. "Where is Naru?" their response was that all pointed behind him. And indeed five meters behind Han and the kendo girl was Naru Lying in a heap unconscious. "What happened to her? He inquired, again they pointed behind him, but this time to Han. _'He attacked one of my tenants?' _Keitaro asked himself, seeing it as highly unlikely from his impression of the young man. Then again he also reminded himself of Naru's brash behavior and realized that he had been rubbing his cheek as he thought of that, exactly where Naru usually punched him none the less.

Han finished dressing the girl and then quickly re entered the washroom and hid behind a wall with one of the kimonos Keitaro had brought and changed out of his former attire what still was wet and made a sloshy sound as it met the wooden floor. He was dressed in the dry attire in less than half a minute, new record he remarked as he left the room. Everything was just as he left it, the crazy girl that tried to punch him out cold and the poor girl was still trembling in a state of fear induced shock.

Keitaro was amazed; the guy had been gone for what? Not even a minute and there he was dressed in a kimono instead of his drenched clothes. He saw Han walk up to the kendo girl and carefully he lifted her into his arms. He started to walk towards Keitaro and the girls with his face impassive. "Are you her sister?" he asked Tsuruko in English. She nodded affirmatively. Keitaro was baffled, how could he not seen that he was forced to ask himself. "Where can I put her?" Han continued. The elder sister of the kendo girl motioned for him to follow as they walked into the common room.

"Put her on the couch there," she said. The young man walked up and was relieved that it seemed like she was out of the shock and was now unconscious but as he started to bend down to carefully lay her there she started took a firm grip around his chest as if her life depended on it. He gave a look to Tsuruko that said one thing, 'help'. However no matter how they tried the two of them were unable to get her to release as none of them wanted to use unnecessary force on the unconscious girl. In the background Keitaro stifle a laugh seeing the face of Han, during his time with Han, albeit how short it was, he had yet to see an emotion in his face but here he was with an expression on the borderline to panic. The girls found the scene quite amusing but they were still pretty alert around the male as they still suspected something bad about him as he had been in their dorm. "I'll guess you will have to sit here with her and make yourself as comfortable as you can with her holding on like that." Tsuruko said to the boy, seeing him huffing in defeat and the crestfallen combined with slightly panicked face she had use all of her mental might to not howl in laughter and managed to hid her giggle that still slipped out in her hand. The young man was just too funny.

"Yes, I guess I'll have to," Han said in defeat and resigned to his position as a cuddle bear, sitting down on the sofa. He moved the kendo girl so only her upper body was lying in his lap as to make it as comfortable as possible for the girl and as least uncomfortable for him at the same time, a hard task by his standards. Just as he felt it was safe with her laying some bit away from him it appeared like she had decided it was too far and nestled her head into his side and took an almost painful grip around him. Han felt like bawling out, crying for the unfairness of it all.

On the outside Tsuruko was impassive as she seated herself in front of them but on the inside she was cheering, it seems like it worked.

"So, who is she?" Keitaro asked.

"She's my younger sister, Motoko," Tsuruko said, "She's one of your tenants you know." Tsuruko could swear she saw Keitaro's face pale when she said the last bit. 'Seems like he have already met her and she wasn't on her nicest side then,' she thought. "May we ask who you are," Tsuruko asked the young man whom was her sister's cuddle bear at the moment.

"I am Sun Han," Naru heard in English just as she entered the common room with Motoko's sword in hand. _'Where have I heard that name before and heard that voice, why do I sense danger with it?' _she thought. She saw Motoko, lying in the strangers lap. However she could not distinguish the stranger as she saw him from the side. But as he turned around she could swear that the temperature dropped in the room.

"It's him!" she exclaimed slightly petrified. Everyone but Motoko looked up at the scared girl giving her strange looks not understanding what she meant, Han giving her a sideways glance. _'What?'_ he thought.

A/N: So this is the second Chappie, hope you like it you who read it. Do not worry about Motoko going all 'gaga', I had to come up with something to replace the trauma caused by Tsuruko's marriage as she isn't married in my fic. So no more afraid of turtles but two things in actually and she still hates males with venom (perhaps more than originaly) But now I need help for deciding what pairings I should have in this story, so please give me a suggestion for a pairing in the forum topic I've made, and why I should have it actually or it might end up sappy. But those hoping to see any romance in the near future be dissapointed because I really don't feel like writing any mushy stuff unless I have valid reason to do so, as now the story haven't progressed far enough, but I need to decide for a pairing soon however as I need to build up things for it. All pairings accepted so do suggest which one I should take. (The pairing will be decided when I post chapter 5) (And I do realize that much of this chapter is majorly drawn from Animé episode 3) (USE THE FORUM, not the reviews, I just want reviews in the reveiw section, forgot to write that up)


	3. Chapter 3

It was more than a week since the Tsuruko had told Keitaro that the girl attacking him had been her sister Motoko, also a tenant of Hinata sou. It was also revealed that the young man Keitaro had brought was a classmate to Narusegawa, the exchange student from the United Kingdom none the less. They all had heard of the exploits of the exchange student, though he didn't seem like he had blown out a locker or beat up a teacher in a game of soccer.

At first it had been calm, but that was until the unconscious girl woke up. The tenants had been asking questions to the young man up until that time; Chelsea and Lucy in particular as they had a much wider understanding in the language than the others. What happened when Motoko woke up was still had it all fresh in everyone's memories.

* * *

Motoko woke up disoriented and tried to scan the room for familiar face but all she saw was a lightly blue fabric and felt herself clutching to whoever it was who wore it, the warmth from the body comforting. Motoko slowly reluctantly moved out a little feeling the warmth leaving her but she needed to do so if she was to see the person she was holding on to. '_It's probably Su'_ she thought, but when she was able too look up at the face her mind started sounding of the warning bells. Looking forward talking was that male she had seen earlier, who had attacked her and succeeded in taking her down. She jumped out of the sofa as fast as she could however she just ended up tumbling down on the floor landing hurtfully on the floor seeing no one she knew. 

Han rose from his seat and stretched out his hand offering to help Motoko up she started crawling backwards away from him in fright. He decided it might be best not to follow her lest she would fall back to her earlier state where she was reduced to a trembling wreck which he from their first encounter was a far shot from her usual self. "Don't worry, I am not going to do anything," Han said as he raised his hands and sat back down to further prove his point.

Motoko still stared worriedly at the man. He had said he wasn't going to do anything but she couldn't trust a male, she knew how deceitful they were. They could say something to just moments later contradict what they said. Soon her fear was replaced by anger.

Han saw that the eyes of the girl which had been showing fear just moments ago were replaced with cold anger directed at him. '_This can't not be good,'_ he concluded as he saw her eyes. Somehow the girl had managed to get her hands on her sword. '_What the hell! Didn't that crazy girl Naru have that!'_ he screamed in his mind and saw that indeed Naru no longer held the sword. "Calm down miss, I haven't done anything," he started but was cut off when she lunged at him. '_To hell with it, I gotta protect myself.'_

Tsuruko saw the scene unfold in front of her, clearly not like she had hoped. At first Motoko had been afraid but within an instant she had changed to angry and was lunging at the young man, Tsuruko knew that she would be unable to interfere before it was too late. She had just gotten to her feet when she saw the blade sweep down in its strike path, without a doubt it was going to hit. '_So much for that, that blow can be fatal. Motoko didn't you learn better than that.'_ Tsuruko wondered as she lowered her gaze to the floor, not wanting to see an innocent fatally wounded, possibly killed. However moments passed yet she heard no yelp that always followed a successful hit so Tsuruko decided to look up again to see what happened and to her surprise the young man had blocked the blade. '_How, he shows no sign of the grace of a trained martial artist.' Tsuruko thought as she watched him in interest._

"Well I think I better leave now," Han said to Keitaro who dumbly nodded. '_The guy caught a sword with his bare hands! What is he, inhuman or something?'_ Keitaro wanted to scream out but was unable to do so as he saw Han retreat, leaving a stunned Motoko holding her sword in the same place as Han had caught it. Han soon emerged dressed in his ordinary clothes and gave Keitaro the kimono he had borrowed. "I'll see you sometime then Keitaro and by the way you might just want to change clothes, because you still haven't." Han said to Keitaro who until now hadn't realized that his clothes still was rather damn and cold. "Well goodbye everybody." Han left the door leaving the still stunned residents standing there meekly waving a goodbye to the man.

* * *

Keitaro was currently soaring through the air over Hinata courtesy of Motoko and Naru who had double teamed him after he accidentally stepped into the washroom where Lucy was changing. It seemed like Motoko hated him even more than when he first met her and mentioning Han in the presence of her was enough to send him flying, obviously Han wouldn't be able to visit. '_I wonder why Han haven't visited though; I know he works at the teashop.'_ Seeing that his ride was coming to an end he stopped thinking and started bracing himself for impact to the waters surface, he had learned that hitting the water at speeds was not as soft as he thought it would, the water could actually be pretty hard, but it was better than the concrete at least. The tenants had come to the conclusion that Keitaro must be immortal since he was able to take any hit and only come out from it with some bruises. 

Keitaro was slowly walking up the stairs to Hinata sou when he decided that he could take the opportunity to visit his aunt and Han. When he entered he saw Han in the process of cleaning of a table and his aunt standing behind the counter.

"Hey Keitaro, why are you here, shouldn't you be studying?" Haruka asked when she saw her nephew enter her teashop.

"Yes I should be, however I was sent flying and was just walking up the steps when I decided that I might as well visit you Haruka-obasan." Keitaro said; earning him a thwack from Haruka with a fan that came from gods knows where and the comment 'Haruka-san for you'. Ignoring it he continued. "So how is your new help doing?"

"He's doing a decent job, though he could be better, he's sort of a slacker you know." She commented. "You know, I heard from Kitsune that he had Motoko lying in his lap and took care of her for a whole day, you think he likes her or something?" Haruka said. Looking up at Han she saw him give her a look that promised payback for that comment, she had forgotten that the subject females and Han in the same sentence was a total taboo to the guy. She remembered that look though in the past it was for different reasons. '_Never again,'_ she said to herself remembering a particular incident and the especially menacing payback the boy had given her days later.

"Nah, I don't think so, he just seemed concerned over her when she fell unconscious after he had fallen over her." Keitaro said. "Well I think I need to head back and study now, so see you around Haruka-obasan." Before Haruka could hit him Keitaro was gone. '_Damn, he's learning.'_

"So Han, I haven't asked you yet but what is you assessment of the people living in the dorm?" she asked her employee in English as the teashop was empty except for a couple of elder people. She knew Han was quick finding out how a person is.

"Well I think Keitaro is a nice person and seems to care a lot though very clumsy. Naru Narusegawa is ill-tempered and hates perverts though she have her bright moments and is a very dedicated student who also cares deeply for her fellow residents, though not the landlord she is also in the same class as I am. Mitsune Konno is the local drunk it seems and is quite egoistic and not relenting in tempting people to get people to do her biding, I have yet to see her good sides. Shinobu Maehara the resident cook is a quiet and timid girl that really cares for everyone and it would also seem like she likes Keitaro. Kaolla Su the energetic girl of the house and she seems to be a very skilled engineer." As Han said that he momentarily got a sparkle in his eyes that Haruka didn't like in the least. '_Kami no, she showed him something,'_ she though slightly panicked. "Motoko Aoyama seems to be a skilled martial artist with some extraordinary skills, she seems to hate men in general and harbor some fear towards me after I accidentally fell on her as I disarmed her. Her sister Tsuruko seems to radiate of happiness and have a very laid back altitude that almost hides her prowess in martial arts, however her movements betray her. Chelsea Calvert seems like a good lass, after all she is cheering for the right team in football, and there can't be anything wrong about people cheering for Chelsea FC after all." Han said cheerfully. '_Oh Kami-sama save me, he's not going to start again is he,'_ Haruka silently prayed remembering when Han started about premier league there was no stopping to him. When he continued with his assessment she thanked the gods for their mercy. "And finally Lucy Baker is a very cheerful woman who just has no stop when she gets talking. Though I don't particularly like her," he finished. '_So she probably said something bad about Chelsea FC or just football in general.'_ Haruka concluded from that statement.

"Okay so you deem them as an alright bunch then?" Haruka asked him.

"Yes, they seem alright, though Motoko seems like a problem if I would happen to meet with her," Han said truthfully, wincing at what happened up at the inn after the girl had woken from unconsciousness. He winced even more in particular at the memory at how he learned that move, his master hadn't been nice about the whole thing using a live blade when he learned it, saying something about 'you learn best when your life is at risk.' Sure he learned it after a few tries but he still had the scars to prove just how harsh it had been on him even though they were barely distinguishable lines now. His master of the Japanese arts had been most sadistic he thought. He had sworn on revenge, and his revenge he would have, it would be a tedious task but he would do it even if it killed him.

"Get back to work now, stop slacking!" Haruka suddenly yelled taking Han by surprise and making his hair stand on end. '_Hehe, still got it,'_ Haruka thought smugly to herself as she watched Han starting to wash the cups.

* * *

Keitaro was walking through the inn's front door when Kaolla Su came greeting him with her usual 'greeting kick' sending him sprawling. 

"Hey, what are ya doin' Keetaro?" she said as she stood over him.

"Nothing, I just came back from the teahouse," he responded as he lifted himself off the floor.

"Wanna play with me Keetaro?" Su said cheerily as she clung to Keitaro's back.

"Sorry but I really have to get back to studying, there is just two months left until the center exams so I really need to study if I want to pass, maybe another time." He answered as he walked up the stairs to his rooms so he could study. True he really needed to study, since his arrival he had maybe studied only five days, the rest had been tending to the damages of the house so the only time he got to study was when he was in school.

* * *

"Mission status," the man behind the desk ordered to the woman in front of him. 

"Well the mission if progressing along finely, no threats yet. However there were these incidents that occurred," she answered and handed the man a sheet. The report handled everything that happened and the costs.

"Well it isn't our problem with the money, however out client might be upset with it as they pay for it, so tell the operative that there should be as little damage as possible and the threat level is at minimum until further notice. Have the supplies reached its destination yet, I heard that our operative needed those as the only equipment that was sent along was for close proximity."

"Yes sir, the equipment is sent and should arrive tomorrow; these were sent as per request from the operative and from the instructor of urban fighting. One custom…" the woman said before she was cut off.

"Don't start talking about what the contents in the shipment we sent was, I know the requested items. This mission is highest security priority and all information is confidential so we can't start rambling about it too much. There are enough things there to start a small war, or at least devastate a small town."

"We will have to hope they won't be needed." the woman said. "Well that is about everything the mission."

"Very well, you are dismissed." The man ordered. He slowly sat back in his seat as he saw the retreating back of the woman picking up a sheet of paper. 'Damn, why is all this stuff needed?' He thought reviewing the list of equipment sent, it was two pages for God's sake. Good thing that this paid for by the client because he wasn't sure how he should tell the administrative people about the missing equipment.

* * *

Author's notes: Do understand that when I refer to football in speech from Haruka, Han and Chelsea (the girl), football means soccer. Well I hope aren't too disappointed in this chapter as it apparently only became a filler though I don't want to waste the effort I made writing it so. As for Motoko and being with a guy in a soon to be future, that's not likely, not at all. The reason she hates men for is not something that one is able to do a 180 on. (I think) It will all be revealed in time, she might get a little softer in a chapter or two however she still won't be nice to males, and hates Han very much. (Poor sap, hope doesn't meet her too often because he isn't immortal like Keitaro so he might end up in a cast if he isn't careful.)  



End file.
